And So It Goes
by Moonstar-75
Summary: After a bitter divorce from his ex-wife, Chris meets Rogue, a nightclub singer. Rogue has issues of her own, but will they push Chris away, or draw him closer?
1. Default Chapter

Title: And So It Goes

Author: Brandy

email: , 

Rating: R (mostly language)

Characters: Chris (Irvine) Jericho, Amy (Lita) Dumas, Matt Hardy, Rogue and various other WWE superstars

Summary: After a bitter divorce from his ex-wife, Chris meets Rogue, a nightclub singer. Rogue has issues of her own, but will they push Chris away, or draw him closer?

Disclaimer: Okay people, you know the drill. Hands above your head and spread...damn! Wrong drill! All characters belong to Vince Mcmahon, lucky bastard that he is, and the wrestlers belong to themselves. (Though if Chris is willing to give up ownership....)I am receiving NO money from this whatsoever and this story in no way reflects the wrestlers real lives, other than how the live in my twisted little mind.. Oh yeah, and the names Rogue, Storm, Xavier...etc, may belong to the dude who writes the X-Men comics, but the _characters_ themselves, belong to me! insert evil laughter here AND...... the song "And So It Goes" belongs to Billy Joel, "Nothing Man" belongs to Pearl Jam and "Grey Street" belongs to Dave Matthews.

Distribution: Megan, Cristal, any one else please ask.

Author's note: All feedback is much loved and appreciated!

Chapter One

Rogue rolled her shoulders, trying to loosen the knots that had formed. She always got this way before a gig, and this one wasn't any different. What was there to be nervous about? They'd played the Pink Flamingo _at least_ once a month for the last two years. She jumped at the sudden sound of the voice on the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Pink Flamingo proudly presents to you.......Malice!"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she caught her sister's eye, signaling her to go out. Rogue pasted a seductive smile on her face and sauntered onstage to sit at her pride and joy, her Pearl drums. Glancing at the crowd, she relaxed, as usual and got ready to start. She winked at her sister, and they began.

Chris Irvine, a.k.a. Chris Jericho, lifted his mug, taking a great gulp of beer. Matt had insisted on buying a pitcher and cajoled Chris, along with Amy and Victoria into drinking a glass. After his third, he stopped Matt from pouring another. "Okay, Hardy. Tell me again why we're here."

"I told you, " Matt said as he filled everyone elses glasses, "I went to school with the guy that owns this place." He sat the pitcher down and returned to his own drink, throwing an arm around Amy. "He's been on my case to come visit Tennessee for years." Matt shrugged and smiled at the woman next to him. "I figured telling him I'm getting hitched was a good enough reason to take him up on the offer."

Chris rolled his eyes as two of his closest friends smiled and looked deeply into each other's eyes. While he was thrilled that Matt and Amy were _finally_ tying the knot, watching them make doe eyes at each other was starting to turn his stomach.

"You guys are just so cute!" Victoria giggled, already on her fourth beer of the night. "I wish Dave would hurry up and as me to marry him." she said, referring to her boyfriend of three years, Dave Batista.

"Yeah, then all we'll have to do is get Chris married off," Amy said, dragging her gaze away from her fiance long enough to smile at her childhood friend.

Chris snorted. "Not bloody likely. Not after Jessica." The table fell silent as everyone remembered Chris' ex-wife. A little less than three years ago, Chris had married his high school sweetheart and seemingly had the perfect life. He had his dream job, wrestling for the WWE, his dream house in Florida, far away from the biting Canadian cold and his dream wife, tall blonde and beautiful. It was exactly these reasons his world fell apart when he walked in on his wife, his love, having sex with his boss, none other than Vince McMahon. Not waiting for the questions she had known would come, Jessica told him that _she_ was the reason he'd gotten the job with the WWE. After all, she'd said while laying there totally nude in their bed with another man, she _had_ been sleeping with "Vinnie" since she was 16. Chris walked out, without a backward glance, and filed for divorce that day.

A loud voice came across the room, shaking the group from their individual thoughts. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the Pink Flamingo proudly presents to you.........Malice!"

The people on the floor went nuts as the band walked out on stage and before they knew it, it was nearly impossible to see the stage sitting down.

"Wow! They must be pretty popular!" Victoria said, reaching for her beer. Everyone at the table nodded their agreement. As the band started off with an old Black Crowes song, "Hard to Handle", Victoria brushed off her hands and shoved her chair away from the table. "C'mon, Chris. You've gotta cheer up. Dance with me."

Chris reluctantly got up, knowing that the raven-haired diva's heart was in the right place.They made their way to the dance floor, finally finding a spot just big enough for one person. They bumped and grinded, going with the flow of the music and having a good time as the band flowed smoothly into another fast song. Chris forgot, if only for a moment, about his unhappiness.

Rogue and her sister, Storm pulled two bar stools up to the front of the stage and sat down at the microphones to finish the show the way they always did.

Rogue drew a deep breath and let it out slowly. As always her unfounded nervousness before the show was just that: unfounded. They were getting ready to close the show and nothing any different had happened. Rogue relaxed noticably as a small smile found it's way to her lips. She scanned the crowd, as she always did, searching for the one face, one soul to sing the last song directly to.

He was wearing a pair of comfortable looking jeans that hugged his body like a second skin. A light blue sweater was paired with it, setting off nicely his long, blonde hair. Her breath caught in her throat as their eyes met. Even from her distance up on the stage, Rogue could tell that his eyes would be the same gorgeous color as his sweater. Taking note of her assesment of him, a cocky smile lifted his full lips. Rogue arched an eyebrow: she had definitely chosen her mark.

She closed her eyes briefly. Opening them she nodded imperceptively at her sister. Storm's high clear voice blended with Rogue's low, smoky one as they performed their trademark song.

_In every heart, there is a room_

_A sanctuary, safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lover's past_

_Until a new one comes along._

A hush fell over the crowd as the sisters sang a capella. Rogue stared out into eyes like the sea after a storm. The man had yet to look away, but the grin on his face was slowly fading. She lifted a corner of her mouth in a half-smile as she sang the next verse directly to him.

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_

_You answered me with no pretense_

_And still I feel I said too much_

_My silence is my self defense_

_And every time I've held a rose_

_It seems I only felt the thorns_

_And so it goes and so it goes_

_And so will you soon, I suppose_

_But if my silence, made you leave_

_Then that would be my worst mistake_

_So I will share this room with you_

_And you can have this heart to break._

As they finished the song, Chris couldn't help but be captivated by the drummer's voice. He had noticed her earlier when they'd played Sheryl Crow's "The First Cut". He'd always been fond of red heads and blondes, but there was something about this little brunette that he couldn't look away from. While Matt and Amy slow danced and Victoria caught a cab back to the hotel, Chris was left to his own devices, polishing off what was left of the luke-warm beer. When he'd looked up to find the pretty brunette staring at him, he couldn't help but grin. And damned if the arch of that perfectly shaped eyebrow didn't give him a chubby. Throughout the song, though, the smile had faded. The Billy Joel song she was singing was the only thing he'd listened to through his divorce from Jessica. Sometimes he felt that the words were the only things keeping him sane.

She held his gaze until the song was finished, looking away only when she rose to take a bow. Chris worked his way to the stage, deciding that he HAD to meet her. As he approached, she was laughing at something the woman next to her was saying. The laugh lit up her face, making the entire room seem brighter. Chris shook his head, wondering where that thought had come from and silently berating himself for drinking so many beers. He stood in the doorway she would have to pass through before leaving. As she walked over to stand in front of him, she arched her eyebrow at him again, immediately sending all of the blood in his body to his groin.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking him dead in the eyes. Chris' thoughts stumbled over one another as soon as he heard her voice. How the hell could such a little body carry such a voice? She sounded like Jack Daniels whiskey --- smooth, mellow and southern. He pasted on his "charming" smile.

"Hi. Can I buy you a drink? he asked. She shrugged.

"Not exactly an origianl line, but...sure. Killian's --- longneck, "she told the bartender as they walked over and grabbed the only remaining empty stools. Rogue took a long pull from the bottle the bartender set in front of her and turned to him her dark eyes burning with questions.

"So......if you didn't already know, my name's Chris."

She set her beer down and gave him smile, showing him the small dimple in the lower right corner of her mouth. A very kissable mouth, Chris thought again wondering if it were wise to have had that last beer.

"No, I didn't know. Should I?"

"You don't know who I am?!?", Chris asked, stunned. He wasn't trying to come off as conceited, but he had become so accustomed to people recognizing him, that the thought of her not knowing him hadn't even crossed his mind! He grinned slowly, thinking that maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. "Nevermind. Forget I said that. Hi, my name's Chris," he said, extending his hand. She clasped his hand , lightly turning it so that, should he choose, he could kiss the back of her fingers. He blinked, trying to remember the last time he had shook hands "properly" with a woman.

"Hi. I'm Rogue, "she said, waiting for the expected, "Is that your REAL name?" But it never came. Instead, Chris laughed, causing his blue eyes to twinkle merrily.

"Your parents must be real X-Men fans."

Rogue smiled back, at last comfortable with the handsome stranger. "Yep. I have two older brothers named Xavier and Gambit and two younger sisters named Storm and Jubilee." Chris laughed outright again.

"That's great! Fantastic names!"

"Yeah, well we like them." Chris turned on his stool to see a taller, fairer version of the woman sitting on his left. Her green eyes sparkled in the low light and her red hair swung carelessly againt her shoulders. "Hi. I'm Storm", she said, shaking Chris' hand.

"Hey. I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you, Chris." She reached around her older sister, grabbing her beer.

"Hey!" Rogue frowned. "You'd better drink that out back, "she said, signaling the bartender for another. "If Ben catches you...." Storm sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Nice to have met you Chris. Ro, I'll be loading the amps." Storm sashayed off, swinging her hips for the benefit of whomever may be watching. Chris looked on appreciatively. Rogue sighed. She was used to her baby sister stealing the attention and she knew she couldn't help it: it wasn't her fault she'd been born gorgeous. She sighed again, following this one with a chuckle.

"Just so you know, she just turned 20 last month."

"Twenty?!" Chris exclaimed. "God! Man me feel like a dirty old man, why don'tcha?" He smiled, tearing his eyes away from her retreating sister's backside. "She's cute, though. Looks like her older sister."

"So, how old is old, Chris?" she asked, ignoring the attempted compliment. Chris sighed heavily.

"I'll be 35 in June."

"Thirty-five? You don't look old enough to vote, much less be almost eight years older than me!"

"Well, " he said thoughtfully, "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant as such."

"Okay, Thank you." He said resisting the urge to reach over and brush the lock of white hair covering one eye away. "So....how old are you?" Chris asked, suddenly curious to find out everything possible about this woman. Rogue covered a grin as she took another pull from her beer.

"I don't know where you're from, but down here it's impolite to ask a lady her age."

"I'm from Canada and before you say anything," he said holding up his hands in mock surrender, "no we don't always use manners." He grinned mischeivously. "Then tell me how much you weigh." Rogue looked up at him, startled but amused.

"I turned 27 in January and as to my weight, there's no way in hell I'm telling you _that._"

"YOU don't look old enough to vote," Chris said, repeating her earlier comment and reaching over to take hold of her hand.

"I get that alot," she said, staring at their intertwined fingers. How could she possibly be so relaxed with him? Rogue wondered. "It's probably 'cause of my height and the fact that I have Charlie Brown cheeks."

"Charlie Brown cheeks?" Chris asked, puzzled. "I can understand the height thing....you're what? Five three?" Rogue straightened up and puffed out her chest.

"I'll have you know I'm a full five feet four inches thank-you-very-much." she said in mock indignation.

"So what about the weight then?" Rogue snorted.

"Do you actually expect me to tell you my weight? For the love of Pete, Chris, just look at me!"

Chris looked at her with a frown. She was far from fat. The worn jeans she had on had a hole right above her right knee and perfectly hugged the soft curve of her hips. Her black "baby doll" t-shirt emblazoned with "Malice" in pink glitter, stretched over the generous swell of her breasts and left just a little strip of stomach visible when she moved certain ways. "What? You have lots of curves," he said, letting her watch him undress her with his eyes. "And honey, from where I'm standing they are in ALL the right places."

"Why Chris! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with me, " Rogue said, uncharacteristically moving closer to him and flirting back. Unable to resist the urge any longer, he reached over and brushed the lone strip of white hair behind her ear, causing her brown curls to bounce slightly. His hand hovered near her cheek, aching to see if it was a soft as it looked....

"Who says I'm not?" he breathed, moving closer still, until their breaths mingled. Rogue closed her eyes, already imagining the sweet taste of his full lips...

"Hey Chris! We'd thought you'd bailed on us!", Matt said, clapping Chris on the back, not noticing the situation he was interrupting and effectively ending anything that might have happened. Matt glanced at Rogue and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh! Hey, sorry bout that!"

Rogue pulled back stuttering, her large amber eyes widening at what had almost taken place. "T-That's fine. I-I was just going to load my equipment."

"Well, hey...uh...I'd really like to see...or hear...you again. Can I call you sometime?" Chris seemed genuinely confused by what had happened and more than a little pissed at Matt for interrupting them.

"Uh..sure" Rogue wrote the number down on a nearby napkin quickly before she lost her nerve. "It was nice meeting you, Chris."

Matt and Chris both wathed her walk away, following the delicious sway of her hips. "Man, has she got a walk on her." Matt said sitting down on the stool Rogue had vacated. "Sorry about bustin' in on ya like that. Amy and I are about to go meet up with Ben and I wondered if....." Matt suddenly slapped his forehead. "Duh, Matt!" he said, looking over at a sarcastic Chris. "You were hitting on her, weren't you?"

Chris looked at his friend blandly. Maybe Matt had taken one too many chair shots to the head lately... "You _must_ have been in the gifted classes in school, huh Matt." he said as he took a drink from the beer Rogue had left sitting on the bar. As his lips closed around the bottle, he couldn't help but wonder what she would taste like.

"So, you got her digits, right? Give her a call! It's about time you got laid!", Matt joked. He looked over at his friend , noting the intense look on Chris' face. "Seriously though, "he said, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder. "it's good to see you smile again." He got up saying that he and Lita would see him back at the hotel. But Chris' mind was somewhere else, already thinking about big amber eyes full, pouty lips and wondering what he would say when he called her.


	2. Chapter Two

"Ro? Come look at this quick!"

Rogue wiped her hands on the dishtowel she had slung over her shoulder and walked down into the den, where Storm lay sprawled out on the couch, law books everywhere. "What is it, baby?" she asked, pushing the hair back out of her baby sister's eyes. Rogue was still amazed that her little sister was in law school and the youngest in her class. She held back a grin as Storm pointed to the television screen.

"Isn't that the guy that was hitting on you at the Pink Flamingo the other night?"she asked, staring at the figure on TV. Rogue shoved her wire-framed glasses up farther on her nose and peered curiously at the TV. Sure enough, there was the good-looking blonde that had asked for her number just last week. Only when she'd seen him, his hair had been down and he'd been wearing jeans and a sweater. Now bright pink and silver tights encased his muscular legs, while a matching shirt hung open to reveal a washboard stomach. His hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and he looked completely edible.

"Oh my God, Storm," Rogue said as she sank onto the couch arm. "What are you watching?"

"WWE RAW," Storm replied as she looked up to see her sister staring blankly at the handsome man in the ring. "Rogue, you got hit on by a WWE superstar!" she laughed excitedly.

"Oh please, Storm! He was bored and making small talk. No one in their right mind would hit on me," Rogue scoffed, shaking her head and turning back to the TV. Storm frowned. Damn Andrew Blackwell! It was all his fault her sister was the way she was. She was actually a very attractive woman. Their native american heritage was more dominant in Rogue than any of their other siblings. Her olive skin and dark eyes were a throw back to their great-grandfather. Seemingly the only thing she inherited from their Irish great-grandmother were the red hints in her hair --- and her temper.

"Well, however you look at it, that's him." Storm adjusted her body against the couch and reached for one of her books. "And he looks even better half naked than he did in skin tight Levi's."

"Storm Breena McIntyre!" Rogue said laughing."You were checking him out!" Storm rolled her eyes

"No shit, sherlock. The man was FINE."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Rogue said, as she switched off the television and flipped on the stereo. Fozzy blared from the speakers and Rogue happily hummed along with "Big City Nights" as she went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. Storm was close on her heels.

"Do you think he'll call? she asked as she snatched a sweet potato that Rogue had been cutting up.

"Doubt it."

"Why?"

"C'mon, Storm. Let's just drop it."

"Why?"

Rogue sighed and turned to face her sister. "Because I don't want to get my hopes up and I don't want to be hurt again." Storm looked down at her older sister. She knew how much it had cost her to admit that she had been hurt and was scared of it happening again. She reached out, hugging Rogue.

"I love you."

"I love you too, pip-squeak. Now go finish up your work," she said, giving Storm a light pat on the bottom. "Dinner will be ready in fifteen."

Twenty minutes later as they sat down to eat, the phone rang. Storm pushed away from the table. "I'll get it. It's probably Isaac," she said, referring to her on again, off again boyfriend. Rogue simply nodded and continued filling their plates.

"McIntyre mortuary, you stab 'em, we slab 'em!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. For someone so smart, Storm sure acted immature sometimes. "Sure she's here. May I ask who's calling?" Storm arched an eyebrow in Rogue's direction, a trick she had picked up from the older sibling. "Oh! Okay! Hold on a sec...." Storm walked over and handed Rogue the phone. "It's that guy from the Pink Flamingo you said was really hot." she said loudly as Rogue frowned. There was only one person in the last two years she'd seen there that she'd thought attractive and surely he wouldn't........

"Hi. This is Rogue."

"Hello Rogue."

The deep sensual voice sent shivers up her spine. "Well, hello Chris." she forced herself to sound nonchalant.

"So you told your sister you think I'm hot?" She could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Eh, I guess you're alright....for a wrestler."

Silence hung on the line.

"So you know who I am?"

"Oh yeah! You're Y2J, the Ayatollah of Rock and Rollah, the King of Bling-Bling, the First Ever Undisputed Champion, the Highlight of the Night", she said, repeating what Storm had been telling her as she had finished fixing dinner.

"Are you upset?" Chris asked, seemingly sincere.

"No. Why should I be? We only met once and that's your job." She heard him release a sigh of relief.

"Funny you should mention only meeting once...I was wondering, can I take you to dinner? We'll be in town for a week and I'd really like to see you again. Maybe tomorrow night?" his voice dropping seductively on the last line.

"I'd like that." Rogue said impulsively. _Just go with it_, she told herself. _He WANTS to see you again!_

"Great! Just give me your address and I"ll pick you up around, say...7?" Rogue recited her address and directions to Chris, making sure he read them back to her.

"Oh and Chris?, " Rogue asked as their conversation came to an end, "Can you do me one little favor?"

"Anything," Chris said slyly, his mind in the gutter. Rogue grinned.

"Leave the pink and silver tights at home, will ya?"


	3. Chapter Three

Seven o'clock came quickly the following evening. After cleaning both bathrooms twice, scrubbing the kitchen floor, vacuuming, waxing the furniture and doing laundry, Rogue felt she had finally burned enough nervous energy to get ready for her date with Chris. After taking a long, hot shower she chose her outfit for the evening, spiked out her hair and chose red manic panic to streak through it. It was almost a just a habit anymore, she thought, looking in the mirror. Originally she had just done it to become someone else while she was onstage. "Someone without a broken heart," she muttered to herself as she quickly applied her makeup. She took one final glance in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw as the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she shouted as she hurried down the stairs. She flung open the door, somewhat breathless after her little sprint, and there he stood. Had she really forgotten how blue his eyes were? He looked even sexier tonight than he had last week, if that was possible. Black leather pants, almost identical to the ones she was wearing clung to the hard muscles of his legs. A sliver-blue shiny button up shirt completed his outfit. Rogue licked her lips: he looked good enough to eat. He smiled slightly and leaned against the doorframe.

"I thought I'd lied to myself," he said with a grin. Rogue smiled back.

"About what?"

He slowly reached out and ran a fingertip gently down her cheeks. "You're actually even more beautiful than I remember." Rogue ushered him inside, brushing off the compliment.

"Yeah, I get that all the time," she said sarcastically, closing the door.

Chris frowned.

"Just let me get my purse and I"ll be ready," Rogue tossed over her shoulder, walking down into the den. Chris looked around the large, comfortable room.

"Nice place," he said, wandering over to the collection of family photos on the mantle. He picked up one of a younger Rogue, looking much happier as she smiled up at a dark-haired man.

"That's my father," she said from behind him. Chris turned, smiling at her.

"I can see the resemblance," he said, setting the picture down. "Are you close to him?" Rogue smiled sadly.

"I was. He passed away four years ago: lung cancer." Seeing the pain in her eyes made Chris want to pull her into his arms and hold her til the pain went away. He had already decided, lying awake the past six nights thinking about her, that there was something special about this woman. He reached out and ran his hand down her arm, taking her hand in between both of his.

"I'm sorry."

She looked sad for just a moment longer, then smiled. "Enough sad junk. Shall we go?" Sensing she didn't want to talk about her life, Chris grinned and tugged her towards the door.

"I'm ready. And you WILL notice that I passed on the pink and sliver tights for the evening." Rogue laughed, leaving a note for Storm and locking the door behind her. Chris took her hand in his as they walked to his car. "By the way," he said, rubbing his thumb softly on the back of her hand, causing her to shiver, "you look fantastic tonight." HIs eyes trailed leisurely down her curvaceous body, taking in her snug black leather pants and red and black wraparound shirt. She'd done something to her eyes, smudging them up to look even larger and more luminous. Her full lips were slicked with a lightly tinted, shiny gloss making her look as though she'd just been kissed. The realization that that's just what he wanted to do, startled Chris. Rogue smiled tightly, pulling back her hand as they neared the vehicle.

"It's okay Chris. I'm already going to dinner with you, so you don't have to lay on the phony compliments so much, huh?" Chris opened his mouth to object when Rogue interrupted him.

"Great car! Rental, right?" she exclaimed, sliding into the passenger seat of the 2003 Hummer. _I'll figure it all out before this is over_, Chris thought to himself, dropping the subject for the time being. He climbed into the driver's seat before answering her question.

"Yeah. it's just not economical own one and drive to all the ....wait. How did you know it was a rental?" Chris asked as he moved a CD folder out from between the seats and started the Hummer.

"What, you're gonna carry a Hummmer on a plane? she teased, taking the CD folder from him and flipping through it. "I don't think that would qualify as a 'carry on'." She apparently found what she'd been looking for as she popped in a Dave Matthews CD, immediately setting the song to repeat on "Grey Street". Chris looked over at her.

"I'm glad you agreed to go out with me tonight." He reached across and clasped her hand. "it gets really boring hanging around with the same people all the time." Rogue shrugged. She'd known that she was just a temporary diversion, but hearing him say it, well.....it just didn't make her feel any better.

"You seem like a nice guy," she smiled, although pulling her hand from his and sliding closer to the passenger door. Respecting her obvious reluctance to get close, Chris opted for the safest topic to discuss.

"So, let's see if I remember correctly. You have two older brothers, Xavier and Gambit. Two younger sisters, Storm and Jubilee. And you stand a very proud five feet four inches. You drink Killian's red beer, but only out of a bottle : no glass. How'm I doin' so far?" Rogue looked at him with astonishment clearly written across her face.

"You remembered all that?" she asked incredulously. "We only spoke for maybe ten, fifteen minutes, tops and it was last week!" Chris shrugged, a small smile curling the corner of his mouth.

"Well, when I'm interested in something --- or some ONE as the case may be," he said with a wink, "I make it a point to remember everything possible about them." Rogue looked abruptly out her window.

_He's just making small talk_, she told herself. "Well that's more or less it." she shrugged. "My mother left shortly after Jubilee was born and my father raised us. Chris didn't miss the pain that filled her eyes. "He passed away on my 23rd birthday."

They sat in silence for a minute while Rogue regrouped: it was obviously difficult for her to talk about her father. She took a deep breath and sighed, turning to Chris and giving him a small smile. "So what about you? What's your family like? Any siblings?" Chris nodded, acknowledging the change of subject.

"Yep. I have a younger brother and two younger sisters," he smiled, thinking of his siblings. "Camryn turned 28 last week and Cara and Carla are 23."

"What about your parents? Where are they?" she asked, curious to know about this man beside her.

"They still live in Winnipeg, where I grew up. They've been married 37 years in August." As they continued toward their destination, they talked more about their families, lives, likes and dislikes. At a lull in the conversation, Rogue reached over, turning the stereo up. The song was still repeating and Rogue sang along quietly.

_Oh looks at how she listens_

_She says nothing of what she thinks_

_She just goes stumbling through her memories_

_Staring out onto Grey Street_

Chris glanced over to see Rogue finally relaxing, blending her voice with that of Dave Matthews. Her amber eyes seemed sad as she sang along with the song.

_But she thinks 'Hey'_

_How did I come to this_

_I've dreamed myself a million times around the world_

_But I can't get out of this place._

_Oh there's an emptiness inside her_

_And she'd give anything to fill it in_

_And while it's red blood bleeding from her now_

_It felt like cold blue ice in her heart_

_When all the colors mix together_

_To grey_

Trying to stay focused on his driving, Chris couldn't help but hear the earnestness in her voice at the last verse of the song. He chanced another glance in her direction, once again startled to realize how beautiful she really was. His mind wandered back to their earlier conversation and his face creased in a frown. What had she meant by 'phony compliments'? "You have an amazing voice," he said quietly waiting for her reaction. She didn't disappoint him as she turned to him and shrugged.

"I'm okay. Now Storm, _she_ has a voice....."

"Why can't you accept a compliment?" he asked gently. She looked at him, startled.

"Huh?"

He reached across the seat, this time not letting her pull her hand from his grasp. "No, don't. I want to know what's happened in your life that won't allow me to compliment you without you feeling like I'm lying." Rogue sighed deeply, allowing her head to fall back against the seat. A minute passed while Chris patiently waited for her to speak.

"Look, Chris " she began tiredly. "It's a long story that happened an even _longer_ time ago and I'd really rather not spoil your evening by delving into it, okay?" she finished as they pulled into a crowded parking lot. As he put the car in park, he turned to Rogue, gingerly cupping her cheek.

"Okay, " he said, brushing a thumb across her smooth skin. "Not tonight. But soon, Rogue." he slowly slid them towards one another until he could feel her warm breath mingle with his. "**_Very_** soon." He closed the space between them with agonizing slowness, allowing Roge ample time to resist.

But she didn't. She'd been wondering about this....the gentle slid of his lips on hers, since that night at the Pink Flamingo. Her imagination wasn't anywhere NEAR this good! she thought. His mouth was faintly moist and incredibly soft. His tongue probed at her lips sweetly, begging entrance to the moist cavern of her mouth. A small sigh escaped her as she complied, parting her lips to allow him in. Chris took that as a signal and deepened the kiss, groaning inwardly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd tasted anything so sweet. His hands slid from her face to tangle in her hair, pulling her as close as he could within the confines of their seats.

They broke apart at the same time. Chris leaned his forehead against Rogue's trying desperately to catch the breath she'd stolen from him. He opened his eyes and watched as she slowly opened hers, revealing the cloudy amber orbs.

"Mhmmmmmmmm...."

Chris chuckled. "Yeah, me too." He leaned back, running the pad of his thumb against her swollen bottom lip. A frown crossed his face as he realized that he'd just assumed she'd want to kiss him. He took a deep breath, knowing he needed to apologize. "Rogue, I'm sorry....."

She shot back like an arrow, all traces of passion leaving her face. _Of course he is, stupid!_ she inwardly scolded herself. _I all but threw myself at him and he had no choice..._ She shrugged and undid her seatbelt. "I'm still not telling you about my past Chris," she said, reaching for the door handle. "So don't torture yourself by trying to kiss it out of me,,,it won't work." With that, Rogue slid out of the car and slammed the door, leaving an angry Chris sitting behind the wheel.


	4. Chapter Four

"Scotch on the rocks, Heather" Rogue said, sliding onto one of the few remaining empty stools at the bar.

"Hey Rogue!" the cute redhead exclaimed, sliding a beer down the bar to a waiting patron. She leaned across the bar and gave her best friend's older sister a brief hug. "You all by yourself tonight? Where's Storm?" Rogue grabbed a handful of pretzels.

"She's out with Isaac tonight --- some concert up at the college." She took a long gulp from the drink Heather sat in front of her. "As for me, well....I, uh...."

"Have a date."

Rogue turned to look up into a pair of angry blue eyes. Chris grabbed the seat next to her and smiled at the perky bartender. "Hi, Red. I'm Chris."

"Nice to meet you Chris." Heather said, reaching across the bar to take his outstretched hand. "I'm Heather, Storm's best friend."

"Heather may as well be family." Rogue said, hoping to draw the redhead into the conversation so that she wouldn't have to face the wrath of Chris' temper just yet. "She and Storm are going up to Memphis to see Jubilee and Gambit this weekend."

Chris arched an eyebrow in Rogue's direction, indicating to her that he knew what she was up to. He turned to Heather with a smile. "So I guess that means you won't be at the show, huh?"

"Show?" Heather asked, confused. "What show? storm didn't say anything abo..." she trailed off, a look of recognition coming over her face and bringing excitement into her blue eyes. " OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! You're...I mean, it's...do you know who you ARE?!?!?!?"

Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Heather's face. Chris grinned.

"Well, I knew who I was the last time I checked....." Heather blushed.

"I'm a big fan, Mr. Jericho." Rogue looked at her in amazement.

"Are you serious? Since when do you watch wrestling?!?"

"I've always watched, " the bartender said, never taking her eyes off Chris. "I remember your RAW debut, when you interrupted the Rock's promo....that was CLASSIC!..."

Rogue was lost for the next few minutes as the two discussed past matches and alliances. She used the time to study Chris covertly. She really loved the way he smiled...like all his attention was on you. And when he listend, it was like you were the most important person in the world and no one else existed. Chris looked over to see a soft look in Rogue's eyes and a small smile touching her still swollen lips.

"Wanna dance?"

"Hhmmmmm?" Chris smiled at her answer.

"I SAID, 'Wanna dance?'."

"Oh! Uh, well, I'm not really that much of..." Right at that moment the DJ chose to play a slow song --- one of her favorite's no less. It was Pearl Jam's "Nothing Man".

"C'mon, this is a slow song....it's easy. Just let me do the work." Chris pulled her out onto the floor, and into his arms. Instinctively she pressed as close to him as she could and wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing in his warm scent. Chris' hands smoothed over her back and held her tightly as they swayed to the music.

_She once believed _

_In every story he had to tell_

_One day she stiffened_

_Took the other side._

_Empty stares from each corner _

_Of a shared prison cell_

_One just escaped_

_One's left inside the realm._

_And he who forgets, will be destined to remember._

"How true." Chris murmured in her ear. Rogue opened her eyes, startled to find that at some point she had closed them and laid her head to rest on Chris' solid chest.

"What's true?" she questioned, peering up at him through, thick dark lashes.

Chris' breath caught in his throat as he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He reached up, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it towards him. "That last line....'He who forgets will be destined to remember', " Chris stared at Rogue's slightly parted lips. "I'd forgotten how fantastic it feels to have a beautiful woman in my arms." He leaned over, capturing her mouth in a soft, but seering kiss. He swayed them both to the music playing as they ended the kiss.

Rogue sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into Chris' arms. The compliment he'd paid her may not have been true, but at least he'd tried. _I'm just gonna have to give him the benefit of the doubt_ , Rogue thought to herself. _And maybe I can keep myself disillusioned until after he drops me off._


End file.
